A bump in the road
by VanillaAshes
Summary: What would happen if Rachel got injured at school causing her to tell her Dads that she's getting bullied at the same time one of Rachels Dads got a job offer. This is my take on it. Rachel tranfers to Camel High School. St. Berry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Takes place half way through the Madonna episode, happens before Jesse decides to transfer to McKinley. I hope you enjoy, any and all feedback is welcomed and cherished :)**_

Walking down the hall with a smile on her face, Rachel Berry still couldn't believe her luck; Jesse St James had just surprised her in the library. Rachel's smile fades slightly when she remembers telling him she's ready to have sex even though she isn't. Rachel is pulled out of her thoughts as Kurt Hummel is pushed into her causing her to fall and bash her arm on the corner of an open locker causing blood to start instantly flowing down her arm.

Kurt started to get up to pretend like he didn't care but they just pushed him again, he got and put out his hand to help Rachel he saw the tears in her eyes threatening to fall, her pale and pained expression on her face and the crimson red blood that was trickling down her arm "Rachel!" he exclaimed loudly, getting the attention of a few stragglers who came to help, a first he thought.

"Rachel! Who did this to you?" Puck asked as he appeared by her side.

His face was dangerous and he was ready to kill anyone who hurts his precious Jewish princess. Rachel simply shook her head and stood up climbing her way up to her locker collecting her first aid kit.

"Rachel, you need to go to the nurse" Kurt told her, only to see her shake her head. Kurt grabbed the towel from her locker he grabs it and uses it to clean up the slushie facials and presses it against Rachel's arm making her wince. Kurt started leading Rachel to the nurse against her will.

"No, they'll tell my Dads" she protested.

"And…?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want them to know! They don't even know about the slushie facials," She confessed to him.

Kurt felt saddened by this knowledge but still took her to the nurse and explained what happen and after much protest from Rachel, the nurse still called her Dads just like she knew they would.

That evening both Rachel and her Dads revealed a lot of secrets.

"Rachel, a few days ago I was offered an amazing job, however I was going to turn it down because it would mean moving house and school. I thought you loved going to school but seeing as your peers are hurting you, I thought maybe we could discuss everything together because to be honest, I don't want you going back there." Rachel's Dad Leroy confessed, this started a large conversation that went on deep into the night, a lot longer than anyone planned.

The next day was a Wednesday and Rachel was still tired from her long life changing talk with her Dads, she was wearing a cardigan baggy at the sleeves to insure her bandage wouldn't get caught. She floated through lessons sadly and mindlessly, she hadn't told anybody yet but this would be her last Wednesday at McKinley, and Friday would be her last day.

Walking into Glee club she sat down at her usual chair, no one paid her any attention at first, it was only when Mr. Schuster asked if anybody wanted to sing and Rachel remained silent, did they all notice her unusual mood. Rachel decided this was a perfect time and stood up putting on her show face "I have to make an announcement," she announced making many members moan and roll their eyes.

Mr. Shuster nodded and sat down as she turned and addressed them all, "I would like to inform you that I shall be transferring schools and Friday shall be my last day, my Dads and I have decided I deserve better."

After Rachel finished there was a short pause before everybody began talking at once, a few of them genuinely upset that Rachel was leaving though it was mainly Kurt, most of them were only complaining because Rachel's voice was leaving and they needed her vocal range. Santana seemed happy and was the only one to vocalize it, "at least I don't have to look at your ugly face anymore."

"Enough!" Mr. Shuster's ordered, surprising everybody by his fierce tone of voice "Rachel, why are you leaving?" he asked more gently.

Rachel glanced at Kurt who understood the real reason before she told an adapted version because her Dads and her decided would be easier to explain, "I'm fed up here and I'm definitely not appreciated. I am transferring to Carmel High School and shall join Vocal Adrenaline."

An uproar started, all shouting, she heard a few of them mention Jesse's name, obviously blaming him. Rachel was shocked when Kurt came over and hugged her "I guess you Dads didn't take the slushie facials too well" he whispered in her ear.

"Not really" she whispered downcast.

"Why Carmel?"

"Dad has a job offer there; he was going to decline so we wouldn't have to move but … now… it's just convenient."

"I'll miss you, and I'll still be spying on Vocal Adrenaline" Kurt whispered making Rachel laugh sadly and kisses his cheek.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"We'll stay in touch" Kurt quickly whispered before he let go.

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

_**Thank you to ihaveasandbox for being my fantabulous beta :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

When Friday came, Rachel sung a teary _goodbye my lover_ by _James Blunt_ in Glee club as a goodbye before leaving it early. She had Jesse coming over, although not for the reason he thought, she needed to tell him.

Jesse arrived at Rachel's on time and knocked on the door, he was shocked when one of her Dads answered as he presumed they'd still be at work, what shocked him even more was the boxes all over the place.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked forgetting his manors due to shock.

"We're moving, Rachel's up stairs in her room" Leroy informed him before continuing to pack up the plates and bowls.

Jesse hesitantly entered the house and closed the front door quietly before walking upstairs to Rachel's half packed bedroom. "Rachel?" he asked as he walked into the room.

Rachel had removed her cardigan, which meant that Jesse clearly saw her bandaged arm and the massive bruise on her shoulder, he gasped.

Rachel smiled ignoring his expression "Hello Jesse, there's been a change of plans…" she started.

"What happened to your arm?" Jesse asked, giving the same 'ready to kill' vibe as Puck did.

Rachel turned away unknowingly making him angrier as he received a full view of the bruise "Just school… but we're moving and I'm transferring schools, so it doesn't matter"

Jesse hugged Rachel from behind; he wanted her to know he was here for her.

"What are you doing this weekend?" She asked.

"Nothing I couldn't get out of" Jesse replied remember that he had Vocal Adrenaline rehearsals. Shelby would let him off if it meant she might be able to meet her daughter, but something else he realised that even if Shelby stopped forcing him to 'befriend' Rachel, he wouldn't want to leave her, he couldn't believe it but he'd fallen for her.

"Want to help us move? We're driving there tomorrow, unpacking tomorrow and on Sunday. I start my new school on Monday, I want you to be there, well you will be there but you know what I mean, seeing as you're a senior and I'm a…" Rachel ranted

Jesse looked at her confused before realisation hit him and he interrupted her "You're transferring to Carmel!" he almost shouted with shock mixed with excitement.

Rachel nodded and explained, "My Dad received a job offer that offered to move the whole family, and seeing as Dad is a lawyer he can easier set up an office there instead."

Jesse grinned and he leaned down and kissed her lips "I'll be delighted to help you move and settled in."

Rachel smiled up at him as he leaned down and kissed her more deeply, they only stopped when they bumped a box causing it to fall, its contents fell everywhere.

That night Jesse stayed and helped them box everything up, he slept the night and travelled with them to their new home, which happened to only be a 10-minute drive from Jesses home. Jesse started to help them unpack, he checked his phone to see 24 missed calls and even more texts. His phone started ringing, seeing it was Shelby he remembered he hadn't told her he wouldn't be coming, he answered the call.

"Where Are You?!" Shelby asked harshly.

"I'm busy, I'm helping somebody move" Jesse told her vaguely.

"Move! Vocal Adrenaline is more important than anything, Jesse!"

"I'm helping a friend, and I can't attend tomorrows rehearsal either" he informed her, he could picture her getting angry and quickly interrupted her thoughts "I have found somebody to audition for VA who would be perfect, she'll be auditioning on Monday and trust me, you'll like her."

"I better" Shelby threatened before hanging up.

Bright and early on Monday morning Rachel woke up and performed her extensive morning routine adding an additional vocal warm-up in preparation for her audition later, she already decided she'd sing _On My Own_ by _Les Miserables_, as she did for her audition into New Directions. After eating her specially made vegan breakfast Rachel begins to get nervous about starting a new school seeing as what happened at her old school, thankfully her Dads are able to calm her down before Jesse knocks on the door.

Jesse and Rachel sing together on the way to school lessening her nerves knowing he's there and will be there for the audition as well, even if she's very talented, and throughout the day at school.

Jesse walks Rachel to the admissions office, he smirks when she kisses his cheek obviously thinking he has to go to lessons, he leans down and whispers in her ear "This period is a scheduled Vocal Adrenaline meeting or rehearsal, as soon as you're signed in, we're going straight there."

Rachel blushes slightly at the proximity and smiles letting a small "Oh" come out of her lips, things were very different here.

Jesse's smirk increases but his thoughts are disturbed as a teacher introduces herself to Rachel taking her into the office making Jesse wait while she signs in.

25 minutes later Rachel comes out with her schedule.

"Finally!" Jesse exclaims dramatically making Rachel giggle before leading her to the large auditorium where she is to audition. Rachel waits at the side while Jesse gets everybody's attention before requesting Rachel to come out. If Rachel had known Shelby at all, she would have noticed the shock evident on her face, however she didn't.

"Rachel Berry, performing 'On My Own' by the musical 'Les Miserables'" Rachel announced before singing the song acoustically and pitch perfect, she smiled at the applause and enthusiasm she had received from her peers, nothing like that happened at McKinley.

_**Thank you so much for reading :)**_

_**Thank you greatly to ihaveasandbox who has been so supporting :)**_

_**Thank you so much for the response I have already received and it has been amazing and so motivating :)**_

_**Any and all feedback welcomed and cherished :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was nearly skipping as she made her way down the hall with Jesse who was taking her to her next class, she couldn't be happier with the response and acceptance she received in Vocal Adrenaline, especially from the coach Shelby Corcoran. She knew that smile would be on her face all day. No one from McKinley reacted like that when she was there.

Jesse took an overly happy Rachel to his house when Shelby unexpectedly cancelled that day's rehearsals last minute. He decided not to think too much of it as it gave him the chance to have Rachel alone for a few hours as he knows his parents won't be back until late, _perfect time to make a move _Jesse thought.

Rachel didn't think twice about following Jesse into his house "Wow, this place is amazing" she commented amazed by the beauty of the home.

Jesse smiled, he leaned in close to whisper "thanks" into her ear before trailing kisses up her jaw until he got to her lips where he placed a chaste kiss before leaning back enough to look into her eyes, "How about I give you a grand tour?" he offered.

Rachel smiled more from the kiss than the tour offer; she nodded and kissed his lips making him chuckle before kissing her back. It took a few minutes and a bit of groping before she pulled back and looked around "so this will be the entrance?" She pointed out obviously.

Jesse refrained from chuckling again, "Yes, yes it is."

"And this way would take us to…" Rachel trailed off, fully prepared to do the tour by her self, although she didn't know where anything was, a minor setback. She edged slightly in her chosen direction.

"The dining room" Jesse finished highly amused before giving her a full tour, making sure it ended with his bedroom.

"Your house is just exquisite! It's perfect balance between professionalism and a perfect amount of homey-ness" Rachel told him. She walked around his room looking at the photographs, which ranged from family ones to one of him with various dance and singing companies that he's been involved in over the years.

Jesse sat on his bed and watched her with a small smile. His smile widened when she came and sat next to him "Like what you see?"

Rachel nodded still not focusing on him completely or rather what he _wasn't _wearing, just as she turned towards him and there faces edged towards each other her phone began ringing, she sent Jesse and apologetic smile before answering it.

"Dad? … Yes… Now? I'm at Jesse's… Can't I stay here longer? … Important? Okay, I'll be back soon… love you" she hangs up and looks back to Jesse who has a knowing smile on his face.

"Want a lift home?" Jesse offers.

He doesn't bother waiting for an answer as he stands up and pulls Rachel up with him, after giving her a long kiss he walks out of the room holding her hand.

The expected 10 minutes turned into 30 minutes as Jesse and Rachel stopped a few times for a couple make out sessions and one goodbye, they spent a good 5 minutes in the car outside the Berry household kissing goodbye, unaware of the three observers from the window, Rachel's Dads and Shelby, nor did they know that they were the topic of conversation.

"I like him" Leroy voiced.

"Really? I don't trust him, he's two years older" Hiram was always the careful one.

"You're two years older than I am" Leroy pointed out, no matter how much he loved his husband he loves to prove him wrong.

"That's different, she's our little girl, and no boy can have her."

"True, don't worry, if he hurts her…" Leroy started before getting interrupted as usual.

"Serenade him with a hateful song?" Hiram joked.

"Okay, so I'm not very intimidating, sue me" Leroy laughed.

"Well I could possibly, I know this lawyer…"

"Yes, so do I, he prefers me" Leroy looked at Hiram to see his focus still on their daughter.

"Maybe we can sue Jesse if he hurts Rachel" Hiram thought out loud.

"I don't think we'll have a strong case."

"Don't teenagers breathe anymore, I thought we said it was very important" Hiram huffed.

"I think we've been replaced."

"By him! But he's so…"

"Not us and attractive" Leroy finished before adding "I think he's good for her, they have a lot in common, unlike that Finn guy who made her cry so much."

"Yes, Finn, I never liked him" Hiram commented he crossed his arms over his chest "I'm going to go get her."

Leroy jumped in front of him "You leave her alone, she'll come in when she's ready, no need to be over-protective and besides she deserves a little fun."

"I think you've forgotten that our little girl currently has a massive bruise on her back, and a cut on her arm due to bullying that we didn't even know about… which has been happening for _years_… I think I'm allowed to be over protective for a little while" Hiram stated putting up a case.

Leroy wasn't able to reply as Shelby, who had been listening quietly to their little encounter, interrupted them "Rachel was bullied?"

Shelby wasn't answered as the door opened revealing Rachel whose happy, dreamy expression turned to confusion at the sight of Shelby.

"Why is Coach Corcoran here?" She asked.

**Thank you all for reading :)**

**Thank you so very much for the response I have received, it is more then I could have dream off, the reviews, alert and favourites :)**

**Thank you also to the amazing ihaveasandbox :)**

**Please review, with love PinkyKaydee xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel froze at the door presuming the worst; she didn't get into Vocal Adrenaline. She shook her head when her Dads asked her to come in as she saw Jesse's car still parked, he was obviously wondering why she hadn't closed the door yet. If they say she hasn't made it then maybe she could get Jesse to convince Coach Corcoran to let her join the glee club, however what she was told shocked her even more, something she wouldn't have been able to control for.

Her Dad Hiram told her simply "This is Shelby Corcoran, your biological mother".

When Rachel didn't reply instantly Leroy went into a large explanation "You see, as we're gay there was no way we could have a child as well we are both male, we looked into adoption for a really long time but in the end we knew that we wouldn't get a child with us being gay, they weren't as accepting as they are now. So your father and I decided that using a surrogate mother would be the only way we would get a baby and so we put an ad in the paper. Shelby here volunteered and agreed to all of our terms. Originally you two weren't allowed any real contact until you were 18 years old and she signed a contract saying that she couldn't contact you until you were 18. However now you being in her school and joining Vocal Adrenaline to which she is the coach, it makes things tricky. She knew it was you instantly and called us up to see what she could do so we decided it was best to tell you the truth, now how do you feel sweetie?"

Rachel had three expectant eyes on her, waiting for her opinion but for once in her life Rachel was speechless. After a few moments of silence Jesse appeared behind Rachel wondering why she was still standing at the door, he gently laid a hand on her hip "Rachel?" he asked not seeing the three adults until he got to her.

Rachel turned around and looked at Jesse; she still didn't know what to say and ended up staring at him like she couldn't even remember her own name.

"Let us all go inside" Hiram suggested, as he took both Rachel's and Jesse's wrist and gently tugged them in.

Both Jesse and Rachel allowed Hiram to lead them to the large arm chair in the living room, Jesse sat down and instinctively pulled Rachel onto his lap while Hiram and Shelby occupied the 2 seat settee, Leroy however decided to pace back and forth, he hated silence and needed to say something but after several pointed look from Hiram every time he opened his mouth, he managed to refrain from speaking.

After about 10 minutes and Leroy walking in and out of the living room, he cracked

"Say something!" he begged, his voice sounded a lot louder then it was due to the silence around him

"Did you all agree completely on the contract?" Rachel asked, her voice quiet and thoughtful

She received two 'Yes' from her Dads but a 'No' from Shelby. Both Hiram and Leroy suddenly looked at Shelby with shock.

"We'll be back in a moment" Hiram told Rachel and Jesse calmly before practically dragging the other two adults out of the room to 'talk'

"So, how do you actually feel?" Jesse asked quietly

"I am so happy and excited to know who my Mum is, I really just wanted to hug her tightly and tell her about my life, but I feel if I … I've always needed my Mum but I've been too afraid to ask my Dads because I didn't want to offend them or make them feel as if they weren't enough for me, because they were but I've always felt like a part of me was missing and that part was my Mum. I needed her on so many occasions, I just… Do you think Shelby wants to be in my life, or do you think by me joining Vocal Adrenaline I've forced her? What if she doesn't actually want to know me, I'm just something she carried around for 9 months and that's it. I mean she's never been in my life, I've always presumed that she didn't want me but part of me hoped so much that she did, that if I become a massive star she can see me and be that's my girl, be proud of me. Don't get me wrong I love my Dads they are more then anybody could want or need but a little girl needs to know who her mother is. I can not believe Shelby Corcoran is my mother? I never would have thought that the coach of a rival glee club would be my mother and…." Rachel ranted and rambled her entire thoughts but instantly stopped when her parents walked back into the room

"What were you saying?" Leroy asked hopefully

Jesse waited for Rachel to answer but when she didn't he quickly processed everything Rachel had told him and spoke to them "Rachel wants to know why Shelby Corcoran wanted Rachel to know she was her mother"

Rachel nodded in agreement thankful he was there, although she was scared for the answer and for how much Jesse would tell her parents… all three of them… about what she had just told him.

Shelby received 4 expectant eyes waiting for her to answer "Well" she looked at Leroy and Hiram who nodded "At the beginning I was fully prepared to just carry you and give you to your Dads, who were so nice and I saw how much they wanted you and would care for you, so I signed the contract while I was only just pregnant with you, however by the time you were born I really wanted to be part of your life, I even mentioned it to them, not as obvious as I could have. I wasn't even able to hold you Rachel. The biggest regret I ever made is giving you up willingly"

Leroy, Jesse and Rachel had tears in their eyes hearing this but all held them in and pretended they weren't touched, Jesse didn't speak as he knew his voice would give off how emotional what Shelby said was. The living room fell quiet once again.

No one was willing to talk as they all deep in thought, it had been 20 minutes since anybody had made a sound, it was unexpected that Jesse was the first one to brake the silence, "I hate to interrupt your thoughts, but I'm just going to be put Rachel in her bed and then go home" He said gently standing up with a sleeping Rachel in his arms.

Leroy nodded for Jesse to continue, when they didn't give any directions Shelby stood up "How do you know where her bedroom is?"

Usually Jesse would struggle to tell the mother or father how he knew where there daughters room was, because the usual reason was no very appropriate, he was desperately thinking of a good lie when Hiram spoke up for him

"Jesse helped us unpack, he knows the house just as well as Rachel, myself and Leroy do at the moment"

Jesse nodded with agreement and quickly left the room, while he was walking up the stairs he realise that Hiram was right, that is how he knew where her room was, because they hadn't actually slept together. What was even more worrying is, he didn't mind.

**And that is chapter 4 :)**

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, alerting and favouriting :)**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter and what you would like to see in future chapters :)**


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Jesse laid Rachel down on her bed he hesitated, he didn't want to leave, so to wasted some time he could possibly spend with her by taking off her shoes and knee high socks before covering her in her colourful blanket. He then kissed her forehead and turned away towards the door, he smiled widely when he heard a sleepy 'Jesse' giving him reason to stay.

Jesse sat on the bed next to Rachel as she sat up, "My coach is my Mum" Rachel informed him, Jesse simply nodded and waited for Rachel to say something else, unfortunately she didn't she just stared at her 3 parents who walked into the room and remained completely silent.

"Jesse, do you mind going home?" Leroy asked politely

Jesse nodded and was about to stand up when he felt two arms grab him around the chest tightly "Can't he stay" Rachel asked

"We have some family things to discuss" Leroy informed his daughter

Rachel shook her head "I'll talk to Miss Corcoran tomorrow" she decided

Leroy and Hiram knew there little girl needed some time to process and evaluate _everything_, they were trying to rush her, they both agreed and led a slightly disappointed Shelby out of the room "Don't worry, she just needs to process everything, it's a big shock"

"Rachel can sometimes… over-think things" Hiram added

Shelby nodded understandingly and followed Hiram and Leroy downstairs

, Hiram and Leroy brought out a few photo albums of Rachel in various plays, musicals and performances she had been in. Shelby to say the least was star-struck, she couldn't believe how much Rachel had down at such a young age, of course she's never been on Broadway but has been in some official off-Broadway productions.

It didn't take long for Shelby to realise how much she's missed of Rachel's life and wondering if she could actually find a place in Rachel life after so long, her worries were thankfully short lived by Leroy.

"Rachel needs her mother Shelby, we know she's secretly hoped you'd turn up at one of her performances and tell her you're proud of her."

"But she's accomplished so much, she doesn't need me…" Shelby spoke

"She does, we've seen it her whole life" Leroy started

"Her face use to fall ever so slightly when other peoples Mum came to support there little girls, brang cookies for them all, she never admitted it or even asked about her mother, but you could see it. Well use to be able to, her show face as improved."

"Sometimes we feel like we don't even know what she's thinking, we can tell her genuine smile from her stage smile… we also know that she needs you" Leroy finished.

Shelby smiled appreciatively at the two men "Thank you, I should be off"

The next morning, Rachel work up at her usual time and routinely got ready for school, it was only as she was downstairs making her vegan breakfast did the events of last night preoccupy her mind, she was struggling to work out exactly what she should do, she's always wanted her mother, but did her mother always want her? So many questions ran through Rachel's mind, and she knew the only person who could answer them would be her mother, Shelby Corcoran, coach of Vocal Adrenaline.

6am the following morning Shelby was about to leave for work, she decided she needed to work out how much extra work each VA student needed for the songs she was considering for sectionals, nationals and regionals. She was shocked when she heard somebody knock on her door and even more shocked that it was Rachel

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"I…" Rachel started but stopped, she saw something behind her mother and walked into her house uninvited "That's me" she stated as she saw a small framed photo of herself on the day she was born, her Dads also have that photo.

"It's the only photograph of you I was allowed when you were born" Shelby informed her daughter

"You've kept it?" Rachel asked, even though the answer was obvious

"Of course, giving you up was the biggest regret I have"

"Really?" Rachel asked, and her mother saw just how vulnerable her daughter was.

"Yes, do you want some breakfast?" Shelby asked watching her daughter look at her decisively

**Thank you for reading.**

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, University has been crazy, but I'm back.**


End file.
